Broken Bottles
by Roaming Writer
Summary: This is a multi chapter story of the childhood of Eugene Fitzherbert. How did he become the charming Flynn Ryder from being a poor boy in a broken household? A TWIST to the childhood of Eugene!
1. Whiskey

**Hi guys! I'm back!!! :D**

 **This story is a little dark, but it is about the early life of Eugene. This might not be canon but I thought that it would match the sad childhood of Eugene. I might continue this, so please let me know if you like the darker side of this story. Please leave a review and like!!**

"No! You don't get it. You don't do anything for me you fucking bitch!"

I sat up from my bed, my heart pounding. My fists were clenching my blanket tightly. It was cold ever since the heat was shut off, but I was sweating from my fear.

I heard their voices through the cracked and worn-out walls. They were arguing about something. I didn't know what, but I heard loud yells back and forth.

"Please, John, Eugene is sleeping…"

"To hell with him, to hell with you, to hell with this whole damn family"

I heard something breaking and then I felt the shock of him slamming the door in anger.

He was gone, and it was all quiet now but I heard my mom cry. She was crying this morning before I got out of bed. I asked her why she cried, and she smiled at me and said it was nothing. I asked about her face bruise and she said it was nothing. It was just a fall. An accident.

I sat on my bed listening to mother crying. I wanted to cry. I was hungry but that didn't matter. I was cold but that didn't matter. But I sure wish that Mom wasn't crying.

I leaned back on my bed and when everything became quiet, I closed my eyes.

Mom opened the bedroom door and I felt her stare at me. I dared not to open my eyes. I dared not to make a sound. I heard her walk over to me and I felt her kiss my forehead. I wanted to smile, but I didn't, faking my slumber. And when I heard the door close, I opened my eyes again, until I my eyes dropped back and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Mom sounded strange when she said 'good morning'. Her voice was shaky.

She sounded tired. There were bottles on the floor, some of them broken. They were the same bottles that cowboys drank from in the movies and the 'whiskey' that they talked about on the radio.

"Mom, I don't feel so good."

She looked at me and feigned happiness. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

Truth was, I didn't want to go to school. "I am sick I can't go to school." My stomach _was_ hurting and I did feel a little queasy.

"Hmm, well you can't be playing hooky. Education is important Eugene. I want you to grow up smart." She patted me on the head and that made me smile. I forgot about my stomach ache.

I looked around the room. "Where's dad?"

She paused for a while and walked over to me, kneeling down.

She didn't answer my question. I guess dad was just at work like he always was.

Mom gave me a big hug, and I melted into her arms. They were so warm, comforting, and loving. Dad never gave me hugs but I would imagine that mom's hugs are so much better. But her hug felt strange. It felt sad, not happy.

"Your 6th birthday is coming up Eugene. What do you want?" she tried to smile.

At the prospect of this, I got excited but also confused. Mother told me that she would not get me anything until she had enough money. But I guess she changed her mind.

"I want to buy the book, the Tales of Flynnigan Rider!" I instinctively said.

This was a book my friend had read to me once before he moved away. I remembered the name of the book, and it was about an adventurer who never had to go to school, never had to get a job, and never had to stay at home. I wanted to be like him.

"Ok sweety. I will stop by the book store and see if they have it in stock. I will pick up a caramel for you too." With that, she leaned in one more time to kiss my forehead, but I saw her neck and it had a red mark on it, a faint bruise around her neck.

I didn't know what happened. Did she hurt herself again?

She got up from her knees and made me breakfast while I set the table.

I ate breakfast and with another hug, this one feeling happier, I left for school. I kept thinking about Mom, dad, and the book.


	2. Anne

**Tangled the Series Season 2 is coming out! I'm soo excited! Also, the next book in the Tangled book series came out and I will definitely read it. I haven't read it yet so maybe this story isn't canon, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I breathe in, smelling the pollen in the air. I try not to sneeze. I try not to wake up my parents.

I get out of bed, practically tiptoeing the whole way to the door. It was Saturday and I didn't have school but I decided to wake up early anyways. Before I leave, I make sure to grab my lucky comb. It wasn't really lucky, but it made me feel powerful like a swashbuckler. I had stolen the comb from Joshua Heinz earlier in grade school because he was a bully. When he wasn't looking, I took it. He cried about it to the teacher but I knew I had done the right thing. It wasn't stealing if you do it to a bad guy right? Now when I look at the comb, I know I am a hero. A hero who punished the bad guy. A hero who stood up against a foe and won. Just like Flynnigan Ryder.

I make my way to the bathroom and look at myself in the cracked mirror. The mirror wasn't always broken, but one night I heard someone break it. My dad was yelling like he always did after he drank the liquid. The liquid that smelled bad and burned your throat. I tried it once before when my dad wasn't looking but I had to drink water to rinse the taste from my mouth. That liquid made him crazy. It made him scary.

I see the rough outline of myself in the shards of glass still hanging onto the mirror frame. I decide not to brush my teeth. Adventurers and swashbucklers never brush their teeth anyways. I look once more into the mirror and twisted my head a little, puckering my lips into a 'smolder.' I brushed my hair with the comb but I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to imitate the handsome cowboys who had their hair up and lips pursed. I saw on television. If only I could be like them, running away on a caboose and hijacking trains with just a revolver and a horse and getting fame and fortune.

It was peaceful early in the morning, but then I heard some yelling and screaming. I heard my parent's room door open, and I saw my dad come out. I don't know why, but I was scared. I ran into the bathtub and closed the shower curtains. I sat there, holding my comb in my hand. I tried not to cry or squeak. My heart jumped when he slammed the door. I heard him go down the stairs. After a short while, I heard some cuss words, and the front door opened and there was no more noise. I felt sick. I wanted to throw up and cry. But I didn't. I put the comb in my pocket and got out of the bathtub and the bathroom.

I went downstairs carefully, making sure my dad wasn't still in the house. My mom was still in her room, but I didn't check. I didn't want her to yell at me. I made my way over to the refrigerator and I heard my stomach grumble. There was nothing in there but some milk and eggs. I didn't know how to cook, so I just poured myself some milk.

I went over to the cookie jar and opened it. There was nothing there. Reluctantly, I took my glass of milk and went over to the television. I went up to the blocky thing and pressed the ON button on top of it. It turned on to static, and I had to use the CHANNEL buttons to switch it around. There was nothing good on it. I shut the TV down and sat on the sofa. The house was so quiet and peaceful this early. I drank my milk and playing with my comb in the other hand. I heard the birds chirping outside. It was so unfair. The birds had so much freedom. Why were they so happy but I am so miserable? I groan. I felt the milk curdle in my stomach. Or maybe that was just my hunger.

Maybe I needed some fresh air. I went to the garage and found a bunch of my dad's stuff. I saw the fishing rod and grabbed it. My dad taught me how to fish before and I suppose I was hungry so maybe it would be a good idea to catch my own food.

So, I left my house, embarking on an adventure. I headed out down Birch Street, looking at my neighbors' houses. Their backyards were always filled with groups of kids playing basketball or tag or whatever. But I tried to avoid them. They cussed all the time and they didn't like me. They called me names and try to hit me. Most of the time I run and climb away fast enough where the fatties can't get me.

But there was one neighbor I did like, her name was Rose-Anne but I called her Anne. She was two years older than me, just starting middle school, and I think that I have a crush on her. I mean I felt like I didn't just _like_ her. I _like-liked_ her. She was further down the block and sometimes I see her on her porch reading a book and sometimes playing on her flute. Today, she was playing her flute.

I snuck up to her porch, making sure she couldn't see me. Her music was so beautiful. She was very pretty too in her flowery dress. I was soon mesmerized by the sounds of the flute, and I wanted to just fall asleep next to her porch where she couldn't see me. But then I remembered that I wanted to talk to her.

"HEY", I jumped out.

She flinched and suddenly the flute hit an off-key high note. "Eugene! You scared me!" She cocked her head. "What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be doing some of the algebra Homework that Ms. Peppers gave us?"

I groan loudly, making her smirk. I hated school, but for some reason, Anne always loved learning and all the stuff that make me want to barf. I mean I mainly hate math and science but writing was fun. I liked to write adventure stories and doodle in my free time, even though my doodles don't end up that good anyways, even though Anne lies and tells me they are good.

"Well, I am going fishing!" I held up my fishing rod proudly. As if instantly, her face beams up and she drops her flute, and hops down the stairs.

"Cool!" she reaches for my fishing rod and examines it. "How do you use it?"

"Well, I was going to test out my skills at Salt Waters Lake" I pause and her eyes darts to mine. I swallow a lump in my throat. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" she exclaims. She leaped with joy and hugged me. My heart gets warmer and I try to hold back my smile. "Hold on, I need to tell my mother," she starts to turn towards her house.

My heart skips a beat. "NO!" I protest. Truth was, her parents didn't like me _AT ALL._ They said that I was a 'bad influence.' And once when Anne was talking with them, I heard them say terrible things about my father and my family. They called us 'broken,' like the bottles in my house.

As the thoughts race through my hand, I didn't even realize that I had reached out to grab her arm.

"Eugene?"

"Oh sorry," I let go of her arm. "I don't want you to tell your parents. They don't like me. You know they don't. They will never let you go."

She pauses. "OK. Just because I like you." And before I knew it, I felt her kiss my cheek and the day seems brighter already.

All of a sudden, I feel the cool spring breeze hit my skin, as if it was hiding away in the clouds waiting for the right time. I look up into the sky and the sun is almost about to set. Then I look at Anne, her skin is shining in the orange glow of the sky.

I want to forget about my 'broken' family. I want to forget about the broken bottles. I want to go on an adventure like Flynnigan Ryder. An adventure with a fair maiden as a partner.


	3. Fish and Flames

_"Ever since I remember, nature had been my friend. It had been my refuge from the chaos of the town. There was no yelling, no crying, only the beautiful melodies of God's creations. The choruses sung by birds were intertwined with the background rushes of the lakes and the percussive sounds of the footsteps of animals. Nature fills me with the sense of adventure, the longing to find a new place to call home. Life is a journey, and no matter where we wander, the path we make is home. The journey makes me stronger, braver, truer."_

 **~The Tales of Flynnigan Rider**

"Hmm," I wonder as I gaze around the forest floor, looking for bait for fishing. She was beside me. Anne's curiosity clearly emanated from her, but she was very timid. I mean she doesn't always hangout in the forest so I suppose her timid ness was merely inexperience.

"Eugene what are you looking for?"

"A-ha!" I reached my hand and grabbed hold of a cluster of mud, swarming with insects, worms and the such. Right as I brought up the treasure I found, Anne screamed with disgust, wincing. "Hey, it's nothing harmful," I hold up the cluster of mud.

She eyed it carefully and flushed red. "S-sorry I just got freaked out a little." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and I felt my heart race. She was so quirky and unique that it made me feel warm and fuzzy. "I've never really liked bugs and insects."

I opened my bait box and placed my new find inside. "It's alright," I reassured her. "It's not everyone's cup of tea."

She furrowed her brows a bit, as if there was something more she needed to know. "Why do you like it here?" The bluntness of this caught me off guard.

"Because," I started. "Because nature is my home. I just feel more happy out in the world not confined to my house." Truth was, I hated my 'real' home. I hated the nights I woke up hearing my parents yell. I hated when dad would get mad and I would have to lock my door and pretend to be asleep. But I escaped my reality through my adventure books. I felt excitement when I read the Tales of Flynnigan Rider or when I read my Western books. I felt happiness.

We made our way through the forest and we approached a small river glistening in the evening light. I tried to think about where to start. Before he was always angry, Dad and I used to come fishing and we caught a few every now and then. But now we almost never go out. I walked over to a log beside the river and sat down, preparing my fishing rod. I cast the line and propped it up on the log, waiting for something to happen. There were two Tree Sparrows perched up on a nearby branch and they seemed to look at me, wondering what I was doing. It was a male and female, the male with a bit darker spots on its face. And as I looked at the two cute birds staring down on me I couldn't help but think about Anne and the journey we embarked on.

Anne was nearby, walking around and looking for flowers to pick. She had a handful and her concentrated face made it clear that she wasn't going to stop soon. All of a sudden, my fly rod began to jiggle. I tightened the line, but it wasn't much of a fight. The fish was not big and I pulled it out of the water and onto the grass. The fish flopped around, its green scales shimmering. It was a medium sized perch. I grabbed hold of it and lifted it over my head and threw it against a large rock. It stopped wiggling.

"Anne!" I called out, grabbing her attention. "Look! I caught a perch!" I raised the fish up in triumph"

Her eyes darted to me and she ran over. "Wow Eugene! You're a pro at this! Can you teach me?" She ran her fingers along the scales of the perch.

"Yeah sure let's set up the rod again and cast it."

I guided her hand towards the fishing rod and I stood beside her, my hand on her hands leading them. When we touched I felt excited like the nerves of my fingertips became more sensitive. We felt like we belonged together. There was a shadow in the water, a big one. The splashing seemed to taunt us but we held the rod tight. I was right behind her, my nose catching her flowery scent mixed with the smell of the river. Out of nowhere, the fishing line tightened and the rod flew right out of our grasp.

"Eugene! Look at the size of that thing!" she pointed at the shadow moving downstream.

"It has our fishing rod! We need to get it back"

We bolted after the fish downstream until it ran into a shallow and smooth creek. The large fish swam slowly, it's mouth still hooked onto the rod.

"Anne," I gestured to a nearby outcrop that overlooked a small gap in the creek. "Can you make sure the fish doesn't make it through? I am going to catch it"

She wore a strong determined look on her face and rushed over to her position, taking off her shoes and rolling up her blouse above her knee.

Then I quickly ran for the fish, making sure to tackle it from above. The fish darted left and right, it's movement slightly retarded by the shallow water. I gained on it and jumped, catching the fish by the tail. But a few flops later it flew out of my reach yet again, this time heading for Anne. When she lunged for the fish, so did I. In a split second, we collided, her body falling on top of mine. We managed to snag the rod and the fish yanked free, swimming down the creek faster as the water became less shallow.

Before I could process what happened, Anne's face was inches from mine. They were dirtied by the river mud but I still saw the pink blush shine underneath. I was speechless. "Oh, uh sorry, I—"

She collapsed onto me with a hug. "That was so fun Eugene!"

I embraced her back as I stood up, holding her up with me. I almost couldn't process what just happened. "Too bad we didn't get the fish," was all I managed to say.

She frowned and gazed down the stream.

"Oh no, it's not your fault Anne," I tried to reassure her. "Plus, we can still eat the perch I caught before. I can gather some firewood."

Her smile became brighter again. "Ok I'll help too"

The sun began to set and the temperature became much cooler. Anne seemed to enjoy it as

We trekked a bit up stream, grabbing dried wood as we continued. We found some dried leaves and grouped them together in a nearby patch of grass. I took out my lighter and lit the bunch into a large flame. I propped up the newly caught fish on top of the fire and waited for it to settle. I sat down next to it, reclining on a large rock. In a way, Fire was beautiful. The way the random flames dance reminded me of randomness of life, of love. Fire, if not cared for properly, will die out just like life and love. I thought of Anne. Did she love me?

"What are you thinking about Eugene?" she said, practically standing next to me.

I turned my head, no longer hypnotized by the crackling of the fire. I thought of the kiss I shared with Anne. My heart felt hot like fire when she kissed me, and my stomach was jumping like the flames. "Anne, it's so amazing to spend time with you. I feel like you're the only one who understands me"

Her sapphire eyes stared intensely into mine. "Well, you're better than other boys. You're very nice to me and treat me like a normal person, not an inferior girl. And I like being with you. You're so fun and exciting, not like my parents who treat me like a baby and not let me do anything." She leaned on my shoulders and seemed to be drawn in by the fire too. "Eugene, I —"

"I have a crush on you," I blurted out. My face grew as red as a tomato and it was too late when I realized what I said. what would she think of me now? My heart pounded faster as I awaited her response.

"I guess I'm a lucky girl because the most handsome and daring boy I've ever met has a crush on me!" she mused.

I felt a weight lift off my chest. I wanted to tell her more but I knew that wasn't necessary. Our eyes told each other our stories, our testimonies. The air began to fill with a scent of cooked fish but I no longer felt hungry. Instead I thought about my flame of love. It would not die.


	4. Elope

**Hey guys this will be the finale of this series because I feel like I wanted to capture the pain of Eugene's childhood as short as possible. Also, I want to work on more stories! :D hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

By the time the sun set, Anne and I had filled our stomachs and droned on about everything from favorite music to potential names for our alter egos in case we became run-away lovers.

Anne was "Bonnie Anne," named after the most famous female pirate to ever sail the seven seas, at my suggestion of course.

And I was "Flynn Ryder," named after the dashing swashbuckler from the children's tales. Someday when I am on the run, I would use that name, and our names would become infamous. If there are no oceans, I'd be an infamous train robber or Western hero like Davy Crockett or Bonnie and Clyde.

One distinct memory I had of my father was that he scolded me a lot, mostly about my constant daydreaming and fantasizing. But mother had always told be to not see things as they are, but what they could be. And now, with Anne, I feel like my future could be better.

When the sun finally went to rest over the horizon, we both became lethargic and drunk with nighttime euphoria. It was amazing to see the stars of the heavens wake up alongside someone like Anne, who seemed to shine even brighter than them all.

"Eugene, did you know that the stars can tell you what kind of person you are?"

"Really?"

"Yes, everybody has a star sign, assigned to you at birth. Only God can determine when you are born."

We both sat down on a patch of grass, serenaded by a band of crickets. "Well, what is your star sign?" I asked.

"I was born on July 6th so that makes me a Cancer"

"Cancer? What kind of person is that? Doesn't sound good"

"Pshh, Cancer is Latin for Crab silly," she playfully rebuked. Anne looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "A Cancer is a good friend and caring about others"

"That does sound like you," I remark.

Her face beamed with joy. "Aww thanks Eugene! But... I would say I am more of a Capricorn, an overachiever" she replied boldly. "What about you?"

I didn't think I could answer that. As a matter of fact I didn't even know my exact birthday, havent celebrated it for the past 5 years or more. After all, I don't have family members or friends to celebrate with anyways.

"Um, I don't really know" I managed to blurt out. I turn around slightly, hoping to get off this topic, but I feel her hands wrap around me in a warm embrace, as if she knew I needed the warmth, that I needed the comfort.

"Well, my gut tells me that you're a Aquarius, a savvy and rebellious person" she said, reaching for my hand. I grasped it back and wondered why God made me who I was and whether it was fate that I was here with Anne. The stars were beautiful but perhaps they do determine our fates. Perhaps they were also magical.

Even when it was well past dusk, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay in the forest with Anne and run away together, with our passion and young love fueling our journey. But alas, rain began to pour from the skies and we had to run home. When we parted ways, our fires still burned strong in the rainstorm. I told myself that despite what happens, that fire will never die.

When I arrived at my house, it was unrecognizable. There were red and blue lights flashing and yellow tape all over. And there was a large crowd of people, mostly neighbors that didn't like me. When I reached the front, I saw two gruff men hoist a stretcher out, a body on it. My mom's body. I heard news reporters say, "domestic homicide," "suspect ran away," "gruesome murder."

My mother also told me one thing. Life throws curveballs and if you can't hit them, you lose. It was during a local baseball skirmish with the neighbors kids, but now it seemed almost prophetic. With all the things that happened to me, I never expected that life's curveball was taking away my mother. It wasn't fair. Life took away my father, our money, my social happiness, and now it took away my only true family member.

My heart jumped and I felt my nose sting and my eyes began to water. Once the first drop fell, the rest cascaded like a stream down my cheeks and I fell onto the concrete floor, my whole body feeling broken and frail. "Mom, that's my mom," I tried to squeak out to the men carrying the stretcher.

I reached for her, but they pushed me aside and kept walking as if I was invisible. "This ain't a place for a kid," they scolded.

But I didn't listen and ran up to them as they placed her in the ambulance. Before they covered her face with a tarp, I saw pieces of broken bottles scarring her flawless face. And beside me was the familiar girl with blue eyes, reddened from crying or shock. I looked at Anne one last time, and I ran. I ran away from the neighborhood. I ran away from the shithole I called home. But before long, they caught me, taking me away to an orphanage. And I wondered if I will ever find love again.


End file.
